Eight Devils of Kimon
The Eight Devils of Kimon (鬼門八人衆, Kimon Hachinin-shū, literally meaning "Eight People of the Demon Gate") are eight demonic ninjas with supernatural powers, seven of which were gathered under Genma Himuro's leadership after he reincarnated himself from Jubei's ambush, and appear to serve under the Shogun of the Dark. Members Genma Himuro Main article: Genma Himuro The leader of the Eight Devils of Kimon and the last demon to be defeated. Genma formerly served under the Yamashiro clan and was decapitated by Jubei prior to the film's events, but has acquired immortality by mastering control of his body down to the tiniest bone and blood, allowing him to reconnect any and all severed body parts, even his head or if he is split from top to bottom; Genma can also shapeshift as a side effect of his mastery of his entire body. He can't be killed due to his immortality, but is instead encased in molten gold and trapped at the bottom of the ocean for eternity. Tessai Main article: Tessai The first demon to be defeated, he is an incredibly large man who has the ability to turn his skin as hard as rock and fights with a double-bladed sword, which he is capable of throwing great distances. He is essentially invulnerable until his stone skin falls apart as a result of him being poisoned by Kagero while trying to rape her. Benisato Main article: Benisato The second demon to be defeated, she is a seductive woman who has snake tattoos all over her body that can come to life, and can summon a larger quantity of snakes to envelope her victims, as well as shed her skin. She is killed by Yurimaru after she failed to kill Jubei, but also because of Yurimaru's jealousy towards her for being Gemma's lover. Mushizo Main article: Mushizo The third demon to be defeated, he is a hunchbacked monk warrior who holds a hornet's nest in his back, is able to control these insects to do his bidding, can shoot out a needle from his throat and wields a two-pronged spear. He is killed by Jubei in a fight under water when the hornets try to escape from the water, fatally stinging their master. Mujuro Utsutsu Main article: Mujuro Utsutsu The fourth demon to be defeated, he is a blind swordsman who challenges Jubei to a fight to the death. He is an incredibly skilled swordsman, having an uncanny hearing ability to engage his enemy as well blinding his enemy by reflecting light from his sword. He is apparently the only Kimon Demon without supernatural powers. He is killed by Jubei during a sword duel which he loses due to Kageros sword blocking his own, which he could not hear, making it seem like Jubei had both blocked and attacked at the same time. Shijima Main article: Shijima The fifth demon to be defeated, he has the ability to merge into the shadows, create clones of himself, fire a large metallic claw from his hand and even possess peoples' minds. He is killed by Jubei during Jubei's rescue of Kagero, whom he had hypnotized to try to kill Jubei, when Jubei throws his sword into the shadows just as Shijima attempts to hide in them. Yurimaru Main article: Yurimaru The sixth demon to be defeated and the right hand of Genma. Yurimaru has the ability of generate electricity from his body, and would combine with a steel wire that wraps around his target's neck to conduct the electricity. Zakuro "accidentally" blows him up during his fight with Jubei, most likely because of her hatred towards him after Yurimaru rejected her. Zakuro Main article: Zakuro The seventh demon to be defeated. She is in love with Yurimaru, who instead loves Genma (Genma is apparently bisexual, as he apparently sleeps with both Yurimaru and Benisato); by this end, she is very vengeful and took revenge against Yurimaru for rejecting her. Zakuro has the ability to manipulate gunpowder, and plants them inside living or dead organisms, having them move as explosive traps. She is killed by Dakuan and Jubei on the ship when they ignite her gunpowder body. Category:Eight Devils of Kimon